Just Livin' My Life
by Fashion Monster
Summary: This is set after Edward leaves Balla in NewMoon. She gets changed, but not by Laurent nor Victoria, neither by the Volturi. And 50 years after, she deeply hates the Cullens.And she loves fast cars and shopping. I promise you'll like .
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo…… Hi people!! This is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice!! Well this story is practically about when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Buuuuuuuut, this story is different. I promise!!**

**N.B: I do not own Twilight and its characters. But I do own my characters ;)**

**_Chapter One:_****_ Bella's point of view_**.

- I just can't believe it's been 50 years, I said with sadness in my voice.

- Neither can I, responded Scarlett with the same tone. 50 years since we've been changes into vampires…

* * *

You see, after that the Cullen (wince) coven left Forks, everybody turned their back on me. Even Angela. 2 months after, the principal of our school told us that there was a new female

transfer student from Chicago coming here, in Forks High. There was a big buzz around who the girl might be, and what she looked like. Personally, I wasn't interested. I mean, another

Lauren look-a-like?? No thanks.

Anyway, I was in Biology when I first saw her. She introduced herself to the class, and said that her name was Scarlett Rockefeller. She had the brightest eyes that I've ever seen, which

were blue-grayish, and jet black straight hair, which was cut short. She kind of reminded me of Alice, but as soon as a thought of her, it brought back too many-bad-memories. The only

place available was Ed-his place, so naturally, she took it.

Scarlett begun talking to me, and soon after, I've felt like I've known her my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaack!!! I'm so sorry coz I know the last chapter was really really short. But I'm working on it!!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own Scarlett!!**

_Chapter Two: Bella's Point Of View._

**Previously**_**:**_

_Scarlett begun talking to me, and soon after, I've felt like I've known her for my whole life._

After that class have finished, we walked to our cars. Unfortunately, my old pick-up truck stopped working one morning, just like that. So I bought a lovely dark blue Smart (_**Picture on my profile**_).

I followed Scarlett to her car, which turned to be a dazzling white Range Rover Sport (_**Picture on my profile**_). I gawked at the sight of her car, and she laughed and said:

- Well…Umm… My parents have lots of money so you know…

- Sky!! (Sky was the nickname I've given to her) are you embarrassed 'coz your parents are rich?? For God's sake! I really don't mind! I laughed. Wait. I laughed ?! My, my, this is getting better than it seems…

- So Bella, wanna go shopping with me this afternoon?? I have to buy a new wardrobe. I mean, look at me! This is so old season!! She sais as I looked at her. Scarlett was wearing black suede ankle boots with a lovely golden mini dress (_**Picture on my profile**_), really lovely.

- Aww com'on! What's so wrong about your clothes? I moaned. Great. Another shopping addict.

- Tssk task, no complaining. You're going like it or not.

- Okay, okay!! Geez just let me go home and change my outfit. Actually, can you follow me there?? My dad is out of town and I don't have any homework. And you? I asked her.

- No problemo! And I could pick up your clothes and then we would directly go to the mall! I love you Bella!!

- Yeah, me too, I smiled to her, and she returned the action.

So she followed me at my place with her car, and Scarlett said that she loved Charlie's home.

-It's just so cozy and cute!! She sais while grinning, my house is just so big you could get lost in it. I laughed.

She choose me a white t-shirt with an YSL printed in black, with black skinny jeans, some high healed pumps, and accessories (_**Picture on my profile**_). I liked her style.

After, we took her car; mine was too small for all the shopping bags. It was around 5 p.m, and the sun was beginning to set. Twilight. His favorite moment of the day. I still couldn't bring myself to say his name. Actually, I began feeling deep hatred towards him and his 'family'. And I liked it.

We talked while she was driving. They played the song 'Outta Here' by Esmee Denters.

Suddenly we saw a lying corpse in the middle of the road.

- Hold on!! Stop the car!! I said.

- Oh my god!! Did a car hit the guy and left him here?? Said Sky as she opened the door of her Range. I followed her close by. As soon as I saw the guy, I jumped in surprise.

- NO SKY!!! DON'T COME NEAR HIM!!!

**Cliffy!! Hehe I'm sorry :P But should I continue this story ?? And I'm not getting reviews. So I don't know if I really should continue this story…**

**REVIEW PLEEAAASE !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So… There are people saying that I need to upload more, so I'm trying.**

**Please review!!**

_**N.B: I do not own Twilight in any way.**_

_Chapter 3: Bella's Point of View._

The pain was impossible to bear. I felt like thousands, million, billion elephants, cars, trucks were stamping on me at the same time. Like my whole body was on fire, a fire that I couldn't stop. I knew that I was becoming a vampire, finally! I could get my revenge on them, make their life miserable. And Scarlett could help me. Wait. SCARLETT!! Where is she? No, no, no! She couldn't become a vampire! She has nothing to do with them! No way… Oh my god Sky I'm so sorry…

Finally, after what seemed an eternity for me, the burning begun to fade. Suddenly, I began hearing lots of things, and a female voice.

- Bella?? Bell-aa?? Bellybell?? Sleeping beauty? Wakey-wakey!! Hello-oow?? Yo! Dude, help me!!

Everything was coming back to me, I opened my eyes.

A great shock came to me. I could see every single thing. And when I say that, I mean it. I could see the dust in the air, even an 8th color of the rainbow. Amazing.

Then, I turned to see Scarlett, with two other guys. The first one had strawberry blonde hair, and was extremely well built. He kind of reminded me of Emmett. His eyes were red. A human hunter, huh.

- Hi, I am Joshua, but you can call me Josh. My brother Axel, who is there, stopped me from drinking your blood, as well as your friend's. So I actually changed you into…

- A vampire, I interrupted him. Yeah I know about your kind, I said as he stared at me with surprised eyes. Mu ex-boyfriend was one. I'll explain later.

-O-okay…We beg your pardon. We are truly, very, extremely sorry, he said as I looked at his brother.

The guy, Axel, was really handsome. He had dark brown hair and silver eyes?? How could vampires have silver eyes?? Axel seemed to notice my questioning look as he explained to me:

- Have silver eyes because of my power. I can control minds. Well I can't control yours, anyway, he added as I rolled my eyes. Nothing new, nothing new. I can also control animal's mind, which comes handy because I don't drink human blood. What?? Just because Josh drinks human blood doesn't mean that I do, too!! Hence, I never tried, and there's no way I'll ever will.

My gaze turned to the black haired beauty sitting nest to Joshua. I couldn't believe my eyes that it was Scarlett.

She was more beautiful than Rosalie. Her lips were fuller, her eyes bright red, as expected of a new born. Josh was talking to her, probably explaining the situation in which she was placed. I realized that she was the one who had woken me up.

Thinking about what Axel had told me earlier, I wondered what my power could be. I hoped it was something useful.

- Scarlett, are you okay?? How are you dealing with this?

- Bella, Bella… I'm fine. Actually, I AM SO EXITED!! Look at us, Bells! We're gorgeous! And we are immortal, too! We can hear, see, smell, and feel any single thing! she said as she jumped. Are you following Axel's or Josh's regime? I'd say Axel's! No way am I drinking human blood, so gross…

- Yeah, me too. Hey, Sky, let's go hunting! Say, Axel, can you teach us how to hunt?

- Of course! He exclaimed. Look, Josh; go hunting and then go to our mansion. We will join you later. Okay?

- Sure thing. Bye, veggie vamps! he joked.

We watched as he run away, not wanting to imagine what he was going to do.

It was noon by now. After that Axel took us hunting, Sky and I discovered our powers: Sky could make anyone and anything change its appearance, as well as being an advanced tracker. She could track anything if she wanted to, even if she was in America and the thing or object in Africa.

As for me, I was a physical shield and a mental one, as well as being able to absorb other's vampire's power. For example, I already had Axel's power (without the eyes), Sky's power and Josh's one. Joshua was able to move object with his mind, and he could predict the weather.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4****th**** chapter. I wanted to say thank you to all the people who had reviewed, especially CresentMoon12.**

_**N.B: I don't own Twilight in any ways, Stephenie Mayer does.**_

Chapter Four: Bella's Point Of View

After that we finished hunting, Axel asked us to follow him to his and Josh's place. We accepted. Sky and I were breath taken when we saw where they lived. It was out of Forks. Their mansion was HUGE!! _**(Picture on my profile).**_ We immediately fell in love with the place.

Speaking of Forks, I had to act out my own death, and Charlie prepared my funeral. It broke my heart to see Charlie broken like this, but I had no other choice at all.

The boys invited us to stay at their place until we adjusted to Vampire life, Scarlett and I.

_(One Year Passed)_

Axel and his bro asked us if we wanted to live with them, as a mini-coven. Sky immediately accepted, and so did I. We changed our last name to the boys': Lachgar. So now I was Isabella Marie Swan Lachgar, and Sky was Scarlett Taylor Rockefeller Lachgar.

Josh and his brother were both changed 271 years ago. The first one was changed at 18 years, and Axel at 17 years. They were ''filthy rich'' as Sky said. When one day, she asked Josh on how much was his fortune estimated, he said that it was around 469 billions of dollars. When he said that, my eyes, as well as Scarlett's, were popping out of our faces, and our jaws wide open. They were richer than the Cullens!! How was that possible? Speaking of them, I was so over Edward, and my love for them turned into deep hatred. I absolutely loathed them. Show me a picture of the Cullens and you'll see my reaction.

It turned out that Sky begun dating Josh, and soon after, they were mates. They went on a honeymoon somewhere in Morocco, leaving me with Axel alone. I told him all of my past as a human, and after that, he hated them as much as I did, and still do, now. Axel is like a brother to me. We are best friends.

It turned out that with my changed appearance, my style changed too, and I begun loving shopping, as well as fast cars.

I owned a red Ferrari 458 Italia _**(Picture on my profile)**_, a brand new exclusive model, and a black Aston Martin Rapide_** (Picture on my profile)**_, which is very rare, too.

Axel owned a silver Lamborghini Gallardo_** (Picture on my profile)**_ and a black Range Rover Sport_** (Picture on my profile)**_. They were his babies.

Scarlett owned a white BMW X5 _**(Picture on my profile), and a red Maserati Grand Turismo (Picture on my profile).**_

As for Joshua, he has a black Mercedes-Benz_** W221 (Picture on my profile), **_the same as Carlisle, and an unique Bugatti Veyron Bleu Centenaire Edition _**(Picture on my profile)**_, which he bought at the crazy price of 1,35 millions of Euros. But of course, money wasn't a problem.

So did you guys like? I know that I have to make longer chapters, but my Macbook isn't working at the moment, so I'm not uploading on my laptop. I hope you understand. And right now, I've lost my BlackBerry somewhere in my house, so I'm spending all the day searching for it. Anyway, Please Review!!

xx.

Scarlett


	5. Chapter 5

**Tadaaaa!! I'm Baack!!! First, I wanted to say Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapters, and especially CresentMoon12!! This chapter is by Scarlett's point of view.**

**Enjoy! **

_**The traditional ''I don't own Twilight''**_

**Chapter Five: Scarlett's point of view**

Today is our 50th vampire anniversary. Of course I'm exited, and so is Bella.

Me, because I could buy myself something nice.

Bella, because she managed to live 50 years without Ed-shitty-ward, as we call him. She felt stronger than ever.

Actually, she is practically the strongest vampire ever. I mean, have you ever seen a vampire with more than 60 powers?

No, I don't think so.

I called Safya. Safya is the newest member of our family.

We've met her accidentally one day, while Axe, Bella and I were hunting in the woods.

She was running away from the Volturi, because Aro wanted to use her power. You see, Safya is an advanced mind reader. She could hear your thought even if she was in America and you in Europe. Well, she can't hear Bella's thoughts anyway. Absolutely normal for her.

It was love at first for Axel and the new female vampire, so naturally, we all accepted her as a part of our coven.

She had the same hair color as Bella, and pretty, but weird violet eyes. We've never figured out why, but Josh says that it's probably because of her power.

I call her Saf, or Safsaf, and Bella and Axel call her Sasa. Saf absolutely adores music. She can play with any music instrument ever created.

Axel bought her a shiny black Bentley (_**Picture on my profile**_), and a red Hummer H3 (_**Picture on my profile**_). She's obsessed with technology, as well as shopping. But these are nothing compared to her love for books. Gosh, that girl is crazy about them.

But I really like her, as well as everybody else in the family.

The Volturi can't come and get her, because she's a member of the Lachgar coven, and everybody knew about Marie Lachgar, AKA Bella, but no stranger is supposed to call her that, apart from us.

During the 50 years, every members of the family graduated from all of the Ivy League Colleges. We all went to Harvard, Dartmouth, Yale, Stanford etc…

We had houses everywhere, in every single nation.

Josh, my mate, changed his eating habits, so now every one of us drinks animal blood.

Finally, Safya came to see what I wanted. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with black and white stripped leggings, high Converse shoes, and a fuchsia long sleeved dress along with funky Ray-Ban Wayfarer.

Saf liked to mix and match all kinds of clothes.

''You called me?''

"Yeah. Come and help me choose my outfit."

"OMG the great Sky is asking for my advice in choosing clothes?" She grinned, and then jumped on my back.

"Geez, Saf. Get out of my back.'' I sighted. "And where's Bella?"

"Bella? I dunno." She shrugged. "Probably throwing rocks at the bastard's picture."

We told Bella's past to Safya, and at the end, she hated them as much as we all did, and still do.

"Next time, I'm going with her." I said.

"Naah, I don't think that there's gonna be a next time. Today she is burning all of her pictures where she's with him." Said Safya, while leaning against the door frame.

"Finally…"

"Yeah. I think we should celebrate that, too."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You can do anything, if you want to."

"I'm not talking about me, but about the boys! You know how much they hate these 'celebrations'…"

"Whatever… So when are we going to high school again?" Safya asked while she came and sat on my bed, tapping god knows what on her BlackBerry Bold (_**Picture on my profile**_).

"Tomorrow, I think."

"Cool. We'll have another show-off!"

"Who said the word 'show-off'?" Came 2 voices from upstairs. The guys loved showing off everything they had, and Bella, Saf and I were no exceptions.

"I'm _so_ in!!" said a female voice.

"Ah, Bella! You're finally here! Guess on which high school we're going?"

"She can read your mind, idiot…"

"Well, never mind… Yep, we're going to Forks High, house of the Spartans!"

"And guess who we will meet there?" Bella asked. Right. She can see the future _way more _accurately than Alice.

"No waaay!! Don't tell me it's…"

"YES!! We are going to meet the Fucking Cullens!! I am _**soo **_getting my revenge on them!!" Bella laughed darkly.

"_**We**_ are so getting our revenge on them!" Corrected Axel.

And we all high-fived each other.

**So did you guys like? I tried to make this FanFic different than all the others that I read. In this F****anfic, Bella doesn't forgive Edward so easily.**

**I have a poll on my page: **_**should Bella forgive Edward at the end?**_

**Anyways. Oh yeah, **_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**_

**Toodles,**

**Scarlett :D**

_**And Btw: Please Review!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back!! I'm **_**sooooo sorry **_**because I didn't upload for a whole week!! It's just that vacation is over, and school is back! **** Arrrrgh I hate math's sooo much! What a pain! **

**So I saw that a lot of people favourited/alerted this story, and I'm really touched. But most of these guys didn't review, so that made me mad.**

**Anyways, I won't be wasting your time.**

**Oh, and by the way, Happy New Year!! Did you guys enjoy your New Year's Eve? I did very much, because I went to Rihanna's NYE!!**

_**I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, that genius.**_

Chapter Six: Bella's Point Of View

I saw in my vision that we are going to meet the fuckers in Forks High. I also saw Ed-Fucking-Ward trying to apologize to me. He was saying that he loved me. But I don't care._ I _don't love him anymore. In fact, I hate him.

During the whole night, Joshua, Scarlett, Axel, Safya and I prepared the plan. Joshua was going to act like the leader of our coven while me, Sky and Saf would dress extremely sexy. Each of us would ride in one of his car. I know it's a little (_a lot_) show-offy, but we decided to do it in the Lachgar way. With my vision, which is _way more_ accurate than Alice's, we say everything that they would be saying. So it was like rehearsing for a play.

Morning came slowly. I dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans , with red high healed pumps, a red top and a white jacket, along with red earrings and necklace, and white framed Ray-Bans. I choose a red and black bag._** (Picture on profile)**_

Scarlett was wearing a deep blue mid length dress, with golden open toed high healed pumps, with a gold necklace and diamond earrings and one of her many wedding rings. She put her white Gucci sunglasses as a headband. She took a classic Louis Vuitton bag._** (Picture on profile)**_

Next was Safya. She wore a red mini short, along with a grey polo and her black high Converse._** (Picture on profile)**_

She choose some Emporio Armani sunglasses, and headed to her car.

"Saf! Wait! You forgot your bag!" yelled Axel. He was wearing a pair of black slim jeans and a pink printed T-shirt along with black Vans. He had a pair of Dior sunglasses, and handed to his wife her Eastpack bag. For himself he took his Marc Jacobs bag _**(Picture on profile)**_ .

"Wait for me!" said Josh. He wore white baggy jeans, a bright orange t-shirt, with white Adidas shoes. He had Aviator Ray-Bans on his nose _**(Picture on profile)**_.

" And where's my bag?" he asked us.

"In your car, fully ready!" answered Sky.

"Thanks babe, I owe you one!"

"Tsssk, you owe me precisely 2051 ones!"

They were all looking at me, now.

"What? Let's go!"

We decided that if we wanted to show-off, we might as well do it properly. Oh I can imagine the Cullen's faces when they will see us! Alice cannot see us, Edward cannot red our mind, and Jasper can't control nor sense our emotions.

We could also talk mentally, because that was one of my abilities.

I choose my red Ferrari, Axel his Lamborghini, Sky her Maserati, Josh took his Bugatti, and Safya her sleek black Bentley.

Our house was a little bit far from Forks High, so to warm us up, we decided to race a little.

Josh was in lead. It's normal. What do you expect from the world's fastest car?

We kept driving when we saw the big old building that Forks High was.

"_**Everybody, put your sunglasses on your nose!" **_I thought.

_**So I really hope that you liked this chapter. I really wish I had more time to upload more chapters. You see, I've written 16 chapters so far, 55 A4 pages :P**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! It will really encourage me to upload more.**_

_**And, happy reading!!**_

_**With Looove,**_

_**Scarlett 3**_

_**xx. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Wooohooo!! Gosh I'm soo surprised! ****THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE REVIEWS****!!! I almost fell from my chair when I saw that I had 20 reviews!! I adore you guys.**

**Anyway, I won't be wasting your time. Happy reading!!**

_**I don't own Twilight. That's it. **_

IMPORTANT:

"**Thought"**

"Normal speaking or Bella's POV"

_Chapter Seven: Bella's POV_

As soon as I pulled off to the high school's parking lot, I saw a brand new silver Volvo. Guess who were next to it? Yep, the Cullens.

"**Guys, here we go…" **I thought as I parked my car. The whole school was looking at us. And when I say "the whole school", I really mean it. Even the principal looked at us.

"**Ah, how I love the spotlight"** Sky said mentally. We all grinned.

"**You ready?" **I asked. They all nodded. We all had pitch black tinted windows, so we could see everybody while no one could see us, vampire or not. I saw the Cullen's entire jaw drop and I couldn't control my laugh.

"**What's so **_**funny**_**?"**

"**Guys, look at your right."** They did what I told them to do and broke out laughing.

"Umm, guys? There are people waiting for us to come…" mentioned Safya.

"**Alright".** I thought.** "Josh, you're the first one. Open your door and nobody removes his glasses! Walk slowly, then open your mate's door. **

**Axel, you're next. Do the exam same thing and don't forget to lock your cars!"** They laughed.** "And then you both come next to mine and wait for me as I'll open my door. Okay?**

They nodded.

"**Josh, go on."**

I smiled as I saw him do the exact thing that I told him to do. When the Bugatti's door opened, all the school held her breath, Cullens included. As soon as he was visible to the whole school, every girl's heartbeat begun beating really faster.

He headed towards his wife's Maserati, and when Scarlett stepped out of her car, the boys begun blushing a "scarlet" blush.

She hugged Josh and kissed him on the cheek. They soon went next to my Ferrari.

Axel was next, and I could have sworn that Alice and Rosalie were blushing. He went to Safya's Bentley. Same reaction as when Sky stepped out, and they too, waited next to my car.

Slowly, _very slowly,_ I opened my door.

**Hehe a cliff!! Sorray……**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will come soon!! Oh, and please go and vote at my poll. It says whether Bella should forgive Eddikins or not.**

_**And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **_

**Scarlett,**

**Xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo. I'm back. Or at least I think so. Whatever. I know I haven't uploaded for a week, but guys, please understand. I have **_**really a lots of exams!! **_

**First of all, I wanted to say a HUUUUGE thanks to all those who reviewed. Really, thanks so much!**

**Secondly, I wanted to test the reviewers about that cliffy. :P**

**I know. **_**I'm so mean…**_

**And btw, did you hear Ke$ha's Tik Tok?? That music is AWSOOME!!! I think she's the new Lady Gaga **

**Anyways, here we go… The 8****th**** Chapter.**

**Enjooooy :P**

**IMPORTANT:**

"**Thought"**

"Normal speaking"

* * *

_**Chapter**__** Eight: Bella's POV**_

As soon as the school saw me, all of their jaws fell down on the floor. Well, metaphorically. All of the Cullen's eyes were on me. I walked to my car's trunk and took my bag.

"**Okay. Now every man holds his mate's hand. I'll go in the middle. While everybody is watching us, remove your sunglasses. Alright, do it now."**

And when we removed our sunglasses, I caught the Cullens staring at me in a weird way. So I made them remember the human Bella, huh.

"**Guys, I think they recognized me!"**

"No way!!" said Josh out loud.

"Arrgh just shut up!" replied Sky while giving him a tap on his head.

"**People, let's act normally, please" I thought.**

"Yeah, let's do it. It's now or never…" whispered Safya.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We went to Miss Becks, a woman in her twenties, to have our schedules. We made sure we were all in the same classes. And of course, we took all the advanced classes. Our first one was English.

"Hold on" I said. "We are going to be a bit late so we can present ourselves in front of the whole class."

" Nice idea," agreed Saf. "Ah, Bella, we are _so _going to get your revenge."

"U-huh…" was all the rest said.

* * *

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

So as planned, we entered class a bit late, and introduced ourselves.

"Hello. I am Scarlett Lachgar, but you can call me Sky. I love shopping, studying, and fast cars. 18."

"Hey I'm Safya, call me Saf. I adore reading, playing with music instrument, electronics, fast cars and shopping. 17 ½."

"I'm Axel. Fast cars, music and sports are what I like, 18."

"Joshua, Axels' brother, and you can call me Josh, for short. Same hobbies as my bro. 18 ½."

"Isabell_**e**_ Mari_**a**_ Lachgar. 18. I like reading, writing music, fashion and cars. Nice to meet you all!"

"O-okay." Said the teacher, Mrs. Livers, while blushing when giving Axel the necessary books. I glanced at them. Pfff, I've read all of them… "Please sit at the end of the classroom, oh, and where were studying before coming here?"

"At Eton High, m'am."

"Eton, oh, well" she paused. "Welcome to Forks High, anyway!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Livers. We appreciate that," said Josh while smiling. The poor woman blushed even more.

"**Stop it, Stephanie! You are married, and have twice his age, for god's sake!"** she thought. I laughed. We all knew that we were more than gorgeous at human's eyes, and it always amused us how much it affected the humans around us.

* * *

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

English class passed by, And it was time for us to have advanced biology, one of the classes that we had with_ all of them._

We walked and introduced ourselves, one more time. I began scanning through their thoughts.

"**OMG!! I love their style! Isn't this Scarlett girl wearin****g designer shoes? And she has such a nice bag! Wait a sec, they're not human.**

_**No waaaay…**_

**THEY ARE VAMPIRES!!!!!!!! EDWARD! THEY ARE VAMPIRES! We have to tell Carlisle this!!"** thought Alice.

"Busted…" I said through my teeth.

All the vampires in the room stared at me.

"…**What are you saying?" **said Saf mentally.

"**They know we are vampires. Well, at least Alice and Edward do"**

"Would you kindly sit at the back?" Mrs. Verted, the biology teacher, asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

"**Guys, I'm sitting next to Edward. Remember, they still don't know who we are, so act like they are strangers for us."**

Scarlett sat next to Jasper, Josh next to Emmett, and Safya next to Rosalie. Axel sat next to Alice.

"Hi!" said Alice. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Alice!" she said to Saf's mate.** "No duh, Sherlock…" **Axel thought.

"Hello. Now would you _please_ stop talking to me?" **Oooups, that was harsh. **"I'm trying to concentrate on the lesson." Jasper growled at him, and when he did that, Safya growled at Alice's mate, too.

"Careful, guys! Act like humans!" I said.

"Wait, you're not human?" Edward asked innocently.

"Cut the crap, Edward. What?" I asked as he looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, you thought you were the only mind-reader in the world? _Peuh-lease._ Bella was _so right _to kill herself after you've left her." I looked into his face, and saw anger and agony. I actually enjoyed that. "And before you make any inhuman scene, I advise you to look where you are." The whole class was looking at us, now.

I smirked.

* * *

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

Lunch break came by quickly, and when we entered the cafeteria, all the eyes were on us.

I saw the Cullens looking at us, and I winked at Edward. Alice growled, but no human could hear that. It made Josh laugh.

We took our trays, and went to sit in a spot where we could see everybody.

"I want to go out of here" Safya gritted between her teeth.

"What's wrong, Saf?" Axel asked.

"The freshmens had P.E, and they're all stinking! Don't they have showers in the changing rooms or something?"

"Guys, Pixie's coming at two o'clock" I whispered, knowing that she heard me.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Alice. Alice Cullen. My family and I figured out that you guys are not humans. So can you please tell us what you are? I guess you know that my coven is a vampire one…"

"We're mermaids," Safya said seriously while staring at her nails. We fell on the floor laughing and I could feel Emmett's booming laughter.

"Nah, she is joking," Sky said. "We are vampires too."

"Oh." Was all Alice said. Jasper came to his mate and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Can you visit us tonight? I believe my father has to discuss something with you. There are rules you have to respect, you know."

"…Kay. This afternoon after school? We'll follow you on our cars".

Next was P.E with Mrs. Bailey, and of course, we surpassed everybody. Nothing abnormal here.

Finally, when our last lesson finished, we found the Cullen standing next to Edward's Volvo.

"Geez, alright, alright! We were not planning on running away from you, people! Alice, for someone who can see the future, you deceived me, we're following you…

"How the hell did you-…"

"Know? I can read minds, as well as being able to do a lot of other things." I said.

"Interesting… We could show her to Carlisle!" whispered Edward.

"_Does he seriously think that I will let them look at me like I was some kind of toy? No way in hell."_ I thought.

"Sure, sure…" I waived my hand carelessly.

We all went to our cars, and followed Edward's one. When we arrived, I noted that the house didn't change.

Esme and Carlisle were already standing at the porch. I begun scanning their minds.

"_New vampires, huh.__ I wonder if any of them has a gift._ – Typical Carlisle.

"_I hope that there's a girl who catched Edward's attention. We are all so broken since Bella's death. My son never forgave himself for leaving her." _– Esme.

So Edward did show regret? Well it doesn't change anything, anyway.

* * *

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

"Welcome to our house! My name is Carlisle, and this is my mate Esme. We are Edward's, Alice's, Jasper's, Rose's and Emmett's adoptive parents."

"Hello. I'm Joshua. Call me Josh. This is my mate Scarlett, Sky, for short, my brother Axel and his mate Safya, and finally Isabella, Bella, as she prefers to be called. We are the Lachgar coven, and we do not drink human blood. Instead, we rely on animal one."

All of the Cullens were staring at me, their mouth wide open in shock.

"Bella? Isabella Marie Swan? Is that really you?" Alice asked incredulously.

"_Surprise surprise!" _I thought. "No, it's Kirsten Stewart. Of course it's me…" _"Idiot…"_

"Bellaaa!!! Alice cried as she tried to jump on me and hug me, but I've foreseen that, and used my physical shield. So basically, Alice felt like she just bumped on a wall made of _really_ hard brick.

"Back off me!" I yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are? Leaving me like dirt and then coming back hugging me? Didn't you know I had feelings? I adored you. All of you. Even that blonde bimbo there," I pointed to Rosalie. "And now, what? You expect me to welcome you with wide opened arms? You expect me to act like nothing ever happened? Like I've just seen you yesterday? Well no. I hate you. ALL of you. I despise every single Cullen in this room. Well, maybe not Esme. After all she's innocent…

You!" I said as I pointed To Emmett. "I bet you thought I was just a _thing_ that was just making your boring life a little bit funnier, so you could laugh in the morning while driving your car, on how I tripped on the stairs! And you," I pointed to his mate.

"Are you happy now? I wasn't changed by my own will, but by accident! I bet you couldn't care less, I've never seen any vampire more selfish, self-obsessed and egoistical more than yourself! _Ah, look at me, I'm Rosalie, the most beautiful girl in the world!_" I said, mocking her.

"And you! Yeah, Jasper. Thanks for trying to attack me on that birthday night! Because of you, that Ed-shitty-ward left me! Thanks again, bro! But I forgive you, coz if you didn't leave; I wouldn't have been changed, and wouldn't have this wonderful _family._ My one and _only."_ I stressed these words.

"Ah, Alice. I bet, once again, that right now, you're looking at me and saying to yourself '_OMG why did Bella got changed? Now I can't play Barbie-Bella anymore!' _And you're going to cry, _poor thing._"

"Finally, Edward… What to say, _what to say…_ Oh, I know! What goes around comes around, right? Look. I absolutely _hate _you, and even more than hate. I think you didn't want to change me because you didn't want me to chase you around for eternity, and once I was dead, you'd probably fake sadness and change town, and choose another unlucky human girl, hypnotize her, drag her into problems and break her heart at the end like you did to mine. But as French people say: '_Un perdu, dix de retrouve!' _(One lost, 10 found) I am _so _over you, Edward."

Turning to his father, I said "Carlisle! My _ex_-friend! I bet you're wondering if I have any powers, or if any of _my _family do, too. Well, they are going to answer you, because I'm _so _getting out of here."

And with that, I stormed off to my car."

* * *

**So, did you guys like that? I'm so sorry coz I'm really late, but as I said before, I have tons and tons of exams.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**xx.**

**Scarlett :3**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Safya's POV**_

So, yeah. Enjoy.

"We're sorry about Bella. She just couldn't control herself." Josh told them.

Esme, Alice and surprisingly Rosalie were dry sobbing. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had pained looks on their faces. What shocked me the most is that Edward had a calm, emotionless mask pulled on his face.

"That bastard…" I gritted my teeth.

"He's probably too shocked to talk. I think he's still probably repeating Bella's words in his mind" Saf whispered.

"Lemme check. (**A/N:** Safya's a mind reader, remember?) You're right. The guy's in an emotional state of shock. Ha! Take that in your face!"

"Saf, stop it." My mate said.

"Nah, I don't think they are hearing us anyway. Axel, look at them! It's like physically, they're here, but mentally, they're in another planet or something."

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_20 minutes later:_

"Eeerr, this is getting awkward. Let's leave. We are wasting our time."

"NO!" Carlisle exclaimed. Ah, _finally _somebody was coming back to earth. "We would like to discuss things with you." He snapped his fingers twice, which seemed to bring the other Cullens back to reality. Edward was still the same.

We all wet to the living room, and sat on the white couch.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Sky asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you had any power, gift." I rolled my eyes mentally. Typical from Carlisle :l .

"I can control the animal's, human's and vampire's mind. That's why my eyes are silver." Axel said. "But I only use my gift in big emergencies."

"I have an advanced mind reading. Edward's and Aro's combined together." I told them.

"I'm an advanced tracker and can change the appearance of pretty anything and anybody, so I guess that I'm an illusionist…"replied Scarlett.

"I am a telekinetic, I can move objects with my mind, as well as being able to predict the weather" said Sky's mate, Josh.

"And… What can Bella do?"

"This is the interesting part. Bella's a mental and physical shield, that's why Alice couldn't hug her earlier, and that's why Jasper can't feel our emotions, and Edward can't read our minds. But Bella's also a "_sponge_" as we call her. She can absorb any other vampire's power and keep it forever, just by being in the same room. Right now, she has more than 50 powers, including ours, yours and the whole Volturi's one. For example, she can already see the future, but her predictions are 200% more accurate than Alice's ones."

The Cullens just stared at Josh.

"What? I'm not the one having these powers!"

"Use your common sense, _idiot._" Sky muttered.

"Who said common sense is common?" Axel joked.

He was _so_ right.

We didn't notice Edward listening to us. I catched him running, and we all heard a car storming toward our house _cough_mansion_cough._

"Oh oh… I don't think it's a good idea…" Axel whispered.

Once again, he was _so _right.


	10. Chapter 10 and 11

**Yeah. It's me. **_**Again. I just hope you're enjoying this as much as I do. Please read and review.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Bella's POV.**_

I drove home, not caring what the speed limit was. I was fuming. _Literally_. But deep down, I was happy because I was finally able to tell them how I felt.

Sensing my car, the portal opened automatically. I pulled my car in the driveway. Each of us had his own garage, so I stationed my car into mine.

While taking the elevator, I decided that it was time for some music, because singing and playing instruments always seemed to make me relax. I headed towards the theatre. Thanks to Safya, we had almost all the music instruments that the human people could imagine. I smiled. Karaoke time!

I choose "Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. I loved this song because it described me perfectly.

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone…

I choose next "Weight of the world" by Evanescence, one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite band.

_Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?__…_

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me.

Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard.  
And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.

If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I was

If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I used to be

I finished with "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson. I loved this song because it was so lighthearted while breaking up with someone at the same time.

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh_

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away…

Only then I noticed a figure leaning against the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward?"

"Bella, please listen to me, love…"

I sighted. This was going to be a long,_ very long _conversation…

* * *

_**IMPORTANT: I'm sorry because I know that I'm disturbing your peaceful reading, but I decided to put chapters 10 and 11 together. Otherwise, it's too short.**_

**_So the text you're about to read is originally chapter 11._**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

"Love, I'm so sorry. I left to protect you. To protect you from my kind… You didn't know how much it broke my heart to leave you there. Everything that I've told you was a lie, Bella."

I stood there, silent. I just didn't know what to do anymore. All of my practice to reject him seemed like nothing.

I couldn't let Edward walk back in my life like nothing ever happened. No, I couldn't do that. I wasn't that weak human Bella anymore. I would stand my ground.

Edward seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth, but no sound came. I took a deep breath and said:

"Look Edward. Right now, I harbor no feeling for you whatsoever but hate. Right now, I'm restraining myself not to slap you. And don't you ever call me _love_, _please_. That's the only request I'm asking you. Edward you don't know what might have happened during the last 50 years. Right now, I may have a boyfriend, a husband, a mate. Someone who'll never, _ever _leave me.

If you love me, than let go of me. And maybe someday, I'll come back to you. But right now, it's impossible. Let us be less than friends, okay?"

He had a really pained look on his face.

"… Alright. Just know that I'll always be there if you need any help…"

"Thank you." I smiled, even thought my eyes were not smiling. I still hated the guy. Well, maybe not _hated_, but more like _disliked._

"Yeah. Bye, Bella…" he said, turning and walking away.

After making sure that the main door was closed, I teleported myself in my room. There, I saw my dear iPod touch on my bed. I grabbed it and put it on shuffle mode.

The first song was "Missing" by Evanescence. I remembered back when I was human, this song always made me cry every time I'd hear it. It's one of the most depressing songs _ever._ No kidding.

_Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing??__Isn't someone missing me?_

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?

Next was ''Since U Been Gone'' by Kelly Clarkson.

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone__…_

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

I just didn't want to think of Edward anymore, so I put Safya's favorite song:

_Wake up in the morning  
Feeling like P Diddy  
[[ay what up girl]]  
Grab my glasses  
I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit the city  
Before I leave  
Brush my teeth with a  
Bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for  
The night I aint coming back__…_

I'm talking pedicure on our toes (toes)  
Tryin on all our clothes (clothes)  
Boys blowin up our phones (phones)  
Drop topping, playing our favorite CD's  
Pulling up to the partys  
Tryin a get a little bit (TIPSY)

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

Aint got a care in the world  
But got plenty of BEER  
Aint got no money in my pocket  
But I'm already here  
And now the dudes are lining up  
Cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb  
Unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talkin bout  
Everybody getting crunk (crunk)  
Boys try to touch my junk (junk)  
Gonna smack em if they gettin too drunk (drunk)  
Night night we going till they kick us out (out)  
The police shut us down (down)  
Police shut us down (down)  
Po po shut us (DOWN)

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yeah you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah you got me(ohh oo)  
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yeah you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
(Uuuuppp! )

Now the party don't start till I walk in...

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

I let the darkness consume me and closed my eyes to sleep... (**AN: **since she has so many powers, she has to rest and sleep.)

* * *

**Sooo??** What did you gyus think about it?

I hope you enjoyed it

Please don't forget to review, it makes me Happy!!

Oh, and don't forget the poll on my page. I really need your participation.

See yah!

Scarlett 3


	11. Chapter 12

Bonjour Readers!! How are you???

Let me tell you something: Yesterday was my birthday. I'm soo happy!! Mainly because I got my license and a brand new car ;) I love life. I mean, I finally got the chance to own my white Range Rover!!

I'm like, finally turning seventeen!! My parents threw me this huge sweet seventeen, and I didn't even know! So once again, I wanted to thank Safya, Ashley and Max for choosing everything in this party. You guys really know what my tastes are. And now I can finally use Axel's Harley Davidson, without him knowing :P

Finally, after this very long author's note, I'll let you read the story. ;)

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

_I cried me a river, I cried me a sea__ut of emotion, got nothin' in me_

I cried me an ocean, I cried me a stream

I'm fresh out of teardrops, you got me on E

I'm o

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Chapter 12: Edward's POV**_

As soon as Bella stormed off of our house, I was too shocked to realize that all the rest went our living room. From there, I could hear them talking about their powers, and as soon as Carlisle asked "And… What can Bella do?", I ran to them, not wanting to miss anything.

When Safya finished talking, I stormed off and drove toward the Lachgar's house, with my Volvo.

"_They have such a huge house…"_

Since the driveway's doors were closed, I left my car at the side of the road, and climbed the wall. Then, I walked to their mansion. Suddenly, I heard a very beautiful voice. I followed the sound and discovered that the voice was Bella's. I listened to her angel-like voice, and by the lyrics of the songs she sang, she made it clear that she was beyond over me. I felt my heart break into millions pieces. So that's what human call heartbreak?

Finally she seemed to notice me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward?"

"Bella, please listen to me, love…" I begged. She only sighted. ""Love, I'm so sorry. I left to protect you. To protect you from my kind… You didn't know how much it broke my heart to leave you there. Everything that I've told you was a lie, Bella." It seemed impossible for me to live without her.

She stood there, silent. On her face was a mix of annoyance, hesitation, sadness, curiosity and betrayal. She was thinking. I hoped that it was a good sign.

I waited for her to say something.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. After what seemed an eternity, she took a deep breath and said:

"Look Edward. Right now, I harbor no feeling for you whatsoever but hate. Right now, I'm restraining myself not to slap you. And don't you ever call me _love_, _please_. That's the only request I'm asking you. Edward you don't know what might have happened during the last 50 years. Right now, I may have a boyfriend, a husband, a mate. Someone who'll never, _ever _leave me.

If you love me, than let go of me. And maybe someday, I'll come back to you. But right now, it's impossible. Let us be less than friends, okay?"

I was dumb-stricken, en she finished talking. The pain I felt was bigger that the one I felt when Carlisle was changing me into the Vampire that I'm now. It couldn't be possible. My Bella had to be joking. She couldn't be rejecting me, could she?

I let Bella's painful words sink into my head. I only had one chance, and that was letting her go. And perhaps, one day, she'll come back to me with her own free will. I hoped so. I really did.

"Alright. Just know that I'll always be there if you need any help."

She nodded. "Thank you, Edward."

Slowly, I turned away from her and walked to where my car was.

On my way to my coven, I told myself that I had to get Bella back to me, no matter what the price was.

-

-

-

-

-

_Oh and I'll let you go I'll set your free_

_And when you've seen what you need to see_

_When you find you come back to me…_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

So yeah, how's that? I'm currently uploading the next chapter, so yeah. I say yeah waay too much (So random :P)

And thank you for all those reviews, anonymous or not. Yeah. And don't tell me that this chapter was too short, because I already know that, jeez.

And did I tell you that I transferred school? I now study at St. Paul's High School. Great. But then again, this school is so huge, so I'm okay.

You can always review to wish me a happy birthday :P

See ya!

Scarlett


	12. Chapter 13

Alright. Here's chapter 13.

I hope you'll enjoy it!

Oh, and yeah. My name's not Stephenie Mayer, so I don't own Twilight. Thanks for making me remember. Jeez.

_**Chapter 13: Axel's POV**_

Once that Edward left, I said:

"I don't think that Bella is ready to forgive you. You left her in so much pain…"

"We were forced to leave! None of us wanted that!" Alice cried.

"Yeah, after that we left Forks, we all felt like someone was missing. Someone really important." Emmett said.

"Do you really think that we were laughing and having a good time while we knew that Bella was at the verge of suicide? Do you guys really think that?"

"Edward, that stupid idiot, wouldn't allow me to look into Bella's future!"

"And he wouldn't let me joke about her, too! When I thought about a nice, funny joke concerning her, he'd be like '_Emmett, don't you dare…' "_

"You guys really, _really_ fucked up _baaaad… _Of course you know that Bella hates _every _ Cullen, do you?" I asked.

"Yes…" They all said slowly.

"… And we cannot help you, because we hate you as much as she does. You hurt someone of our family, we hurt you too… And even if she forgives you, don't ask her to move in with you, because she'd never, ever do that." I continued.

I glanced at them. Most of them looked hurt, while Rosalie had a relieved expression on her Barbie-like face.

And with that, Josh excused himself and said that we had to go. We followed him to our cars, and saw Edward, who was climbing up the stairs, giving us a weird look. We all glared at him, the don't-you-dare-try-to-bring-Bella-back glare, and went to our cars.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We found Bella sleeping cutely, her iPod on her ears. I turned off the lights of her room and closed the door.

"I'm bored." Sky said.

"Go and do your homework…" Safya suggested.

"Already done."

"Choose your outfits for tomorrow…" Josh said.

"Did it already."

"Go to the mall…" I said.

She gave me a blank look. " There's nothing new there."

"Read your beloved Naruto FanFictions."

"I've read them all. I'm just waiting for those authors to update their stories."

"You know what? I've got a brilliant idea! Let's organize a big, karaoke party here, and invite the Cullens!" Safya suggested again.

"Bella would kill us a slow, painful death."

"For inviting them to a karaoke party? I don't think so… Besides, we will choose songs that will make them suffer!"

"Oh yeah. Safya, you're a total genius."

"I know." She grinned. "Let's settle this on tomorrow afternoon, after school. Kay?"

"I'll call Alice to inform her about this party."

"Yep, go on."

Sky took her Samsung Rogue and dialed a number, and put the call on loud speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice, it's Scarlett."

"Oh, hey! Do you want something?"

"Actually, I wanted to invite you and your family to a karaoke party we're hosting tomorrow afternoon."

"Great! Is Bella okay with that? We don't want to disturb anyone…"

"I'm sure she won't mind. So tomorrow at 5 P.M?"

"Sounds good to me. Thanks for inviting us. I love karaoke parties!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye!"

And Sky ended the conversation.

"You. Invited. The. Cull-fucking-ens. For. A . Karaoke. Fucking. PARTY??!! Came a voice from Bella's room.

Oh, oh. We were _sooo _ _busted._

So yeah, once again. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm having the finals right now, so it's kindasorta hard :l

Enjoy!!

Oh.** And please review and tell me: what should I change? What should I add or remove from this story?**

**And please vote for the poll. I'm removing it the 17-04-2010.**

**Scarlett, aka Sky or Keri ;D**


	13. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hello fanfictionners. This is Safya. Yes, I know that you're surprised, but please read this.

So you guys probably wonder what took so long to update a new chapter, and well, and I am going to answer you: Scarlett had a very big tragedy in her family. Her mum died in a car accident and her little brother's in deep coma, between life and death. Luckily for Sky who was in the car, she didn't get hurt. Just minor injuries. So in despair, she thought about all of her readers and gave me the script of her next chapters.

I just hope that you guys understand.

_It always rains on the people who deserve the sun._

_**Just Livin' My Life**_

_**Chapter 14: Bella's POV**_

_**.Fashion Monster.**_

I woke up with a weird feeling when I heard Sky talking to Alice on the phone, and decided to listen to their conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice, it's Scarlett."

"Oh, hey! Do you want something?"

"Actually, I wanted to invite you and your family to a karaoke party we're hosting tomorrow afternoon."

"Great! Is Bella okay with that? We don't want to disturb anyone…"

"I'm sure she won't mind. So tomorrow at 5 P.M?"

"Sounds good to me. Thanks for inviting us. I love karaoke parties!"

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye!"

And Sky ended the conversation.

How could they do this to me? Didn't they know that I hated Edward and his family?

I guess not.

Taking a deep breath, I gritted my teeth and said:

"You. Invited. The. Cull-fucking-ens. For. A. Karaoke. Freaking. PARTY??

"_Oh, oh, we are so busted…"_ Axel thought.

"Hell yeah you are!" I replied back.

"Bella, _Bella._ Relaaax! Do you seriously think that we are inviting them for fun? No-uh. We're going to choose songs that will hunt their brains when they'll hear them. Songs that will make them feel like they were purposely written just for them. Songs that will make the Cullens understand that we, that you don't want them back in your, and our lives."

I thought about what Sky just said, and heck, she was right! It's going to come like an indirect attack!

"Sky, I admit that you're brilliant!"

"Err, hello? I'm always brilliant, honey."

I just chuckled and went to choose what song I was going to sing.

Morning came quickly, and we all decided to use my Aston Martin Rapide to get to Forks High.

I was wearing a white denim mini short, a blue shirt and a pair of blue wedges, high heeled shoes, along with white accessories.

Scarlett was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple shirt and purple flats.

Saf choose to wear a pair of blue Capri jeans, a pink t-shirt and pink ballerinas.

Axel was wearing a dark jean and long sleeved dark blue sleeved jean that he rolled to his elbows. His brother was wearing the same thing in different colors.

We arrived at school, and as usual, people were staring quite rudely. I slammed shut the door of my car and went straight to class. Sky, Saf and their mates went to see the Cullen Clan. These idiots brainwashed my family, it seemed. We (my family and I) had a serious talk yesterday, and that's how it went:

_Flashback_

"Err, Bella?"

"Yes?" I glanced at them. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"We wanted to talk about the 'I-hate-them-you-hate-them-too' thingy.

_Great._ I knew what was coming next. "Go on."

"We all talked and decided to tell you that you should give the Cullens a chance."

What. The. Hell.

"Are you guys crazy? Oh, I get it! They brainwashed you, didn't they? Oooh when I'll see them tomorrow I'll-"

I was cut off by Axel. "Bella, don't get carried away!"

"We barely spoke to them since yesterday…" Safya spoke softly.

I snorted. "You know what? I don't even want to hear about them. Go talk to them for all I care, but don't make me do it. You'll only get a big no-no." I paused and took a deep breath. "Why are you even asking me? It's not like I'm your mother or something, and I'm not such a bitch. It's your life, after all. Do whatever you want to do."

Scarlett jumped at my neck. "Aww… Thank you so much Bellaa!!!"

I only smirked.

_End flashback_

Inside, I was still fuming.

I watched them going towards Edward's family's table. Alice got up and hugged each member of my family.

"Hi! We're so happy you're finally talking to us! And where's Bella?" she searched the school hall with her eyes, and when they rested on me, she said, fully knowing that I could hear her:

"Aren't you coming?"

The nerve. I felt my eyebrow twitching.

I faked a smile and mouthed a "no thanks" before going to the girl's bathroom.

There, I saw a girl who's in my class crying, curled in a ball o the floor. My head immediately rang an alarm. I rushed to her.

"Oh my god, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick?" She slowly raised her head, and her eyes widened when she saw that it was me who was talking to her. I handed her a tissue.

"My-my boyfriend broke up with me and changed town…" My eyes narrowed at that sentence. I knew too well what she was feeling right now. She took my narrowing eyes wrong and gasped:

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I won't do it again!"

Was she afraid of me? Oh yeaaaah… the vampire effect on humans! "Don't be afraid… The last thing I'll do is harm you."

My words had an appeasing effect on her. She stopped sobbing and said:

"My name is Clara. Yesterday evening, my boyfriend, well, my ex-boyfriend took me on a fancy restaurant and there, he told me that he was going to break up with me, because we couldn't be together anymore- his family decided to move to Los Angeles, because they've had enough of this crappy weather. He also said that he didn't deserve me, and that he didn't- he didn't love me anymore…"

"I'm Isabella Lachgar, but everybody calls me Bella. I'm new here, along with my family. Nice to meet you. Look, you know, that ex-boyfriend of yours didn't deserve a single tear you cried for him. Just try to forget about him, and live your life to the maximum, just like I do. Think about the positive things in your life! Life's short, you know! And you'll have to try a lot of times before finding "the one". Don't let that break up ruin your life. I've experienced the same thing not too long ago (well, technically), but I tried to move on, and I really did get over that son of something. Depression isn't good for you, and that'll affect your friends, also."

"_Maybe she's right… After all, I always knew that Alexander didn't really love me, but love is blind, after all"_ she thought.

"thank you so much for your help. If it weren't for you, I'd still be crying by now. She checked her bag. "Do you know where is Calculus' class? I'm new and kind of lost here…"

"I have calculus too! Would you mind if I walked with you there?" I asked, feeling happy that I had a new friend. Her human scent didn't appeal to me, In fact, human blood didn't affect me at all. Only animal's one would.

"And sit next to me too?"

"Don't you have a sister who's sitting next to you?"

"Nah, she won't mind. She made some new _friends _and plan to stalk them." I grunted.

"Well, awesome then. Come on, we risk to arrive late!" she grabbed my hand and begun pulling at it.

"Wait, class is the other way!"

"Oups."

When we finally entered class, all the eyes were on us. I felt Clara blush a deep red. I just rolled my eyes and pressed her arm. " Everything's okay…" I whispered.

Scarlett gave me "her what-are-you-thinking?" look, but I just shrugged.

Alice was having a hard time pulling of and emotionless façade. I took a look at her thoughts.

"_What is she trying to do, befriending a human? And why won't she talk to us?"_

"_Alice, I believe this is none of your concern."_

She jumped when she heard my voice inside her head. _"Bella? How? How can I hear you inside my head?"_

"_Curiosity killed the cat, dear one. Now excuse me but I have things to do."_

I sat next to Clara. We kept communicating by writing messages. Lunch time came by faster than I'd expected.

I turned to her.

"Clara, can I sit at your table at lunch time?"

She looked surprised. "Well… Sure! But I don't think your _friends _would accept that. The kept glaring at me since class started."

I muttered a "screw them" and snapped my head towards them. I sent them a mental message:

"_Stop this!" _ they gulped. "Whatever… Clara, let's go."

She followed me there, and luckily, there were only two tables left who were far from each other.

I put my food tray on the table and sat next to my friend. She choose the vegetarian menu.

"On a diet much?" You know you're not fat, don't you?"

"Nah, it's just the most eatable thing there."

I watched her eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked me.

"I'm kind of feeling sick…"

"Kay… You should go to the nurse, so that she'll check on you."

"No, I don't th-"

I was cut off by my iPhone who was vibrating.

"Someone's calling me." I sighted before answering.

"Go out and talk there. I'll cover you." Clara offered. I mouthed a "thanks" and slide my finger on the screen.

"Bella, dear."

"Aro, what a pleasant surprise." I said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

And when the word "Aro" left my mouth, all the heads from the vampire table tensed, and snapped at my direction.

**A/N:** Well, I guess that's pretty much it. Now I need to ask you about a very important thing. 95% of the next chapter will be songs, because of the "karaoke party".

So it'd be very fast to upload a new chapter. So should I upload or not?

That is the question.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So, hello! I'd like to say thank you for all those wonderful, positive reviews. And thank you for bringing that little smile on Scarlett's face when I told her about those reviews.

And this chapter is pretty much just songs. It's a filler, if you like to say it that way. So don't complain about me not warning you. I know that I'm not so bubbly as Sky and her bubbly author's note, but hey, that's all you get :P

On with the story.

_**Just Livin' My Life**_

_**Chapter 15: Bella's POV**_

_**.Fashion Monster.**_

I walked to my car and stepped inside the driver's door.

"Yes continue. Aro."

"As I was saying, Bella dear."

"I kind of understood that part, old one." I heard a chuckle at the other side of the line.

"Is there anyone capable of hearing you?"

"Yes. All the Cullens and the Lachgar can."

"Say hi to Safya, we all miss her here," we heard a growl. "my my, I was just trying to be nice!" I sighted. This was going to no where.

"Aro, stop faking. Why the hell did you call me?"

"Can you use your sound-proof shield?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. So he was going to say something important, huh.

"Hmm.."

"please, Bella dear." So now he begged me?

"Alright." I activated my shield. Out of curiosity, I glanced at the rest of the vampires who were standing at the school's entrance. They were looking incredulously at me, with eyes as big as saucers. I chuckled.

"You were saying?" I continued.

"I hope you do remember that you owe me lots of things…"

"… And?"

"Well, I wanted you to come here, in Volterra, to join the Volturi for a certain period, perhaps a dozen of years, it'll depend."

"Aro, right now, I'm in school, ditching my English literature class" I begun. Lunch has finished by now. "And I'm having a bunch of curious vampire trying to read my lips. Do you really think that I could decide what I'll do right here, _right now?" _

A pause.

"Not really." Ha.

"I'll call you and I'll give you my answer _someday_."

"Don't take too long. Because your beloved ones _might be _in danger. Goodbye, Bella dear." I grunted. The "Bella dear" thing was seriously beginning to tick me off.

I didn't say anything; I just ended the conversation with a sigh, turning my shield off.

Sky came running to us.

"Bella! What the hell was that? What did that creepy old guy want? And why in the world did you use your soundproof shield?"

I sighted. She was so obnoxious when she wanted to. "Aro wanted to discuss private matters between me and him." I glanced at the rest of the vampires. "And please tell the Cullens not to ask about this conversation. They'd be the last one to know, if I told anyone anything, that is." I turned to them. "That is NONE of your concern! You hear me?"

They nodded weakly. Perfect. I turned to go back to school when I heard a thought that interrupted my walk.

"_why is Bella so mean to us?"_

"Because, my dear Emmett, you all left me, you and your brother" I pointed to Edward, "Eddie-kins. Thought that you were _always_ right, and look what came out from it in the end." I paused. "You know what, go to hell."

Axel chuckled. He always supported me when it came to the Cullen clan. Well, he _supported _me. I don't know if he does, now.

"Whatever. I'm getting outta here," I mumbled when I saw Clara waiting for me by the door. I walked to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked, confused.

I pulled off my most mysterious expression on my face. "Nothing…" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, I think that you have a multi-personality disorder, seriously."

I grinned. "you wouldn't want me the other way."

"pshuiit."

-x-

Miss Malin, my French teacher, dismissed my class earlier than usual. So I decided to wait for the rest of my family, leaning against my car.

When they came, we silently sat in the car, Edward's Volvo following us in silence.

We entered our house, and I heard Alice and Rose squeal and gasp at our house. This made me laugh.

"Well, I'm going to change myself. Josh, can you get the karaoke thing ready?"

"sure, Bella."

I went to my room and grabbed a pair of loose sweat pants, beige Uggs, and a hoodie. I styled my hair in a messy bum, not bothering to arrange it. I jogged to the music room and found all of them too absorbed in choosing their songs.

Scarlett yelled. "Bella! Did you choose your song?"

"Yeah." I winked at her, and she smiled.

-x-

"Alright, so did everybody choose their songs?" Safya asked.

A chorus of "yes, yeah, sure, hell yeah! (courtesy of Emmett) were heard.

"So who starts?" Alice asked.

"Me! Me!" Safya exclaimed. This song's called Tik Tok!

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back  
Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh 

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Aint got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
No, the party dont stop until I walk in

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Everybody clapped and cheered when she finished singing.

"My turn." Alice said. Taking the microphone, she said "This song's called Anthem!"

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

Here's to the ones who don't give up

Here's to the ones who don't give up

This is your Anthem

Get your hands up

We are fire inside

We are lipstick and cleats

We are not going home and

We are playing for keeps

We are girls with skinned knees

We are concrete and grace

We are not what you think

Can't keep us in our place

Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars

Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar

Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard

You'll never let them say you'll never get that far

Never get that far

Never get that far

We are a fire inside

We are an army asleep

We are a people awaking to follow their dreams

We don't have time for your games

We have our own goals to score

There are trophies to win

Instead of being one of yours

Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars

Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar

Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard

You'll never let them say you'll never get that far

Never get that far

Here's to the ones who don't give up

Here's to the ones who don't give up

Here's to the ones who don't give up

This is your Anthem

Anthem Anthem Anthem

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar

Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard

You'll never let them say you'll never get that far

Never get that far_…_

When she finished, Emmett beamed and stepped on the scene.

"This is called Elevator!"

_Hey girl you're comin' with me, your comin' with me.  
Hey girl you're comin' with me, your comin' with me.  
Hey girl you're comin' with me, your comin' with me.  
Hey girl you're comin, ' come on..._

Talk to me girl, Let me tell you girl.  
Got you stuck on my elevator.  
Get it up. On my ehh o ehh oh.

Hey  
My first flo stopped a gold diggin' woman  
Money cash flow all big faced hundreds  
Stuntin' on the pole got them b-boys running  
Shorty got both broke can't see what's comin'  
Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey  
Dolce and Gabbana and she get it from her mommy  
Louis bags, rich, Gucci, Fendi and Armani  
See the carrots on her wrist now she pimps Bugs Bunny  
Used to date Kanye now she want me  
While I got my juice wanna take my OJ  
It ain't her birthday but her name on the cake  
If I ever play for booty grade A

Got you stuck on my (yeah)  
On my elevator (uh huh)  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!

My First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know cuz.  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ehh o ehh oh

She got her nails bid, she got her hair bid  
She got a Gucci bag, her brand new outfit  
Stuck on my elevator, she on the second floor  
Now I want you to break it down, DJ turn it up some more  
Hey, dime piece girl; True Religion, Ed Hardy  
Little mama twerk that top model body  
South Beach piece on the back of that Ducati  
I'll bet you that brand new Ferrari

Got you stuck on my (yeah)  
On my elevator (uh huh)  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!

First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know, cuz...  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(Thie girl is)She's stuck on my ehh o ehh oh

My third floor stuck on the hood rat charm  
Cut, take boy Hollyhood action  
Short tennis skirt, now she got me in the zone  
Tattoo type, bump the low ringtone  
Bending Ghetto booty, playing the ghetto booty on her.  
Roll up machilles don't smoke arizona  
One night stand one night with the clan  
One night, one time broke her off 10 grand.  
Project all the way gutta all day  
Computer on first thang, while we in this thing  
Shorty don't fake she'll put it in your face  
Three stories while them hood rats beg

Got you stuck on my (yeah)  
On my elevator (uhuh)  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!

First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know, cause...  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ehh o ehh oh

Everybody cheered and whistled. I admit that I was having fun.

Jasper took the microphone. "It's called "Breaking The Habit". It's a song that I really like, and I feel like I can relate myself to it."

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wounds  
I'm packing me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  


_I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one that fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Everybody fell silent.

"Emmm… Guess I'll hate to step in!" Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes. What a drama queen…

_Ohhh ohhh La la la_

I am, I'm too fabu-lous  
I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your manne-quin

j'adore Vivienne Habillez-moi  
Gucci, Fendi, et Prada.  
Valentino,Armani too.  
Madame loves them jimmy choo

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see  
These clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be [2x]

Ohhhh ohhhhh La la la  
We love designer

I need, some new stile-ttos  
Can't walk, down the street in those  
You are, who you wear it's true  
A girl's just as hot as  
the shoes she choose  
J'adore Weitzman Habillez moi  
Louis, Dolce Gabbana,  
Alexander Mcqueen, eh ou.  
Madame loves those minolo

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see  
These clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be _[x2]_

Ohhhh ohhhhh La la la  
We love designer  
Ohhhh ohhhhh La la la  
We love designer

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see  
These clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see  
These clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see  
These clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see  
These clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Yep, definitely Rosalie-ish.

"Can I?" Sky asked. "This song's called 'SOS, let the music play' , and it's currently my favorite one. And I didn't have any ideas so I just choose this one."

_(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S_

_What's up girlfriend  
Somethings goin on  
You got a look about you  
Tell me what's wrong  
(Is that your) boyfriend?  
Handsome with that girl on the floor  
We gotta dance now  
Time to show our weapons of choice_

_(BRIDGE)  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
Is All I Need to send  
Just A Little Text  
I'm Calling All The Girls  
(F-F-F-F-) F.Y.I  
You Know it's not the end  
Don't take it lying down  
No crying now it's your world_

_(CHORUS)  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play! )  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he can't ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play! )_

_S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
S.O.S_

_That crazy chick  
Don't know who she's messin' with  
Look in her eyes  
She's mentally undressing him  
(Now Listen) girlfriend  
Lets step back right now  
Better get your hands off  
(Yeah) 'Cos we' about to get down_

_(BRIDGE 2)  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
I'm calling out again  
Just a little text  
And you're surrounded by your girls  
(F-F-F-F-) F.Y.I know how it's gonna end  
Wont take it lying down  
No crying now it's your world_

_(CHORUS)  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play! )  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he can't ignore  
He wont leave you anymore_

_Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play! )  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he can't ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play! )_

_Get it on, no one stands a chance  
Can't get enough and when we start to dance  
Come with me now  
Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just blow it up  
Gonna hit the ground  
(Hit the ground! )  
Get it on no one stands a chance  
Can't get enough (Ohwoah)  
And when we start to dance  
Come with me now  
Gonna shake it down (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just blow it up  
Gonna hit the ground  
(Hit the ground! )_

_(CHORUS)  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
And then he'll come back to you again (he'll come back to you ohwoah)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (get away)  
This groove he can't ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play! )  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play! )  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
This groove he can't ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play! )  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(No No No)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
This groove he can't ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play! )_

Everybody looked at Bella, who was smirking darkly. "Guess I'll have to step in, seeing that Axel and Josh don't want to sing. So this song's called 'Blind'.

_I think you got the best of me  
You're sleepin' with the enemy  
You left me alone alone alone alone_

The beat drops; I'm so low  
My heart stops; I already know  
You left me alone alone alone alone

I'm sick and tired  
of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
(oh whoa)  
You must be Blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'till the day you die  
(oh whoa)  
Without me  
You're nothing  
(oh whoa)  
You must be Blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'till the day you die  
(oh whoa)

I've let go; finally over you  
This drama that you put me through  
I'm better alone alone alone alone

The beat drops; you're so low  
It's last call and it's gotten old  
Now look who's alone alone alone alone

I'm sick and tired  
of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
(oh whoa)  
You must be Blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'till the day you die  
(oh whoa)  
Without me  
You're nothing  
(oh whoa)  
You must be Blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'till the day you die  
(oh whoa)

I trusted you  
You were the first  
Then you lied  
And it gets worse  
You broke me down  
Now just look around  
Who's all alone?  
_Who's all alone now?_

_I'm sick and tired  
of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
(oh whoa)  
You must be Blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'till the day you die  
(oh whoa)  
Without me  
You're nothing  
(oh whoa)  
You must be Blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me 'till the day you die_

She smirked once again before quitting the stage. "Edward? It's your turn." She said, not looking at him. He nodded. "Alright."

He went under the spotlight. Bella, reading his mind, sighted at his choice. He ignored her. "This song's called 'Come back to me'. I hope you'll like it."

_You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the fac__e in the mirror looking back at you_

You say you're leaving as you look away  
I know there's really nothing left to say  
Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you

So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me

Take your time, I won't go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you

Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me

And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me

I can't get close if you're not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul there  
I can't face you, I can't save you  
It's something you'll have to do

So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me  
Come back to me

So I'll let you go, I'll set you free  
And when you've seen what you need to see  
When you find you, come back to me

And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you, come back to me

You find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me  
When you find you, come back to me

And when Edward sang the last verse and went near his family, they gave him a huge bear hug.

Safya hesitated, and then she looked at Bella, who shook her head.

"It's a family moment," she whispered. "We shall not ruin it." Then Bella and the rest of her clan, who nodded, left the room.

A/N: So here it is. I'll try to upload as fast as possible, even if I always try to.

Toodles._  
_


	15. Chapter 16

A/N: Don't Own Twilight.

_**Just Livin' My life**_

_**Chapter 16: Normal POV**_

_**.Fashion Monster.**_

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett tried to comfort their brother. Edward was desperately trying not to break down in front of his family.

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" he cried.

"Ssssh, Edward. She will realize her mistake and eventually come back to you. Jasper! Send him calming waves!"

"Do you think I'm not trying, Alice?"

"Guys, not you too…" Rosalie said.

Alice and Emmett sighted. This was going nowhere. "I _really_ think we should go talk to Bella about this. Both she and Edward are breaking." Muttered Emmett.

"I think Bella overreacted. I mean, okay, we left her, but that was because of her own safety! We didn't have the choice at all!" Rosalie said.

"For once, I agree."

-x-

Bella was practicing on her piano, a new hobby of her. She just wrote a song, and wanted to see how well it went with her voice.

_I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise  
I'm left with no shoulder  
But everybody wants to lean on me  
I guess I'm their soldier  
But who's gonna be mine_

Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
after she saves the world  
After she saves the world

I bottle all my hurt inside  
I guess I'm living a lie  
Inside my mind each day I die  
What can bring me back to life  
A simple word, a gesture  
Someone to say you're beautiful  
Come find this buried treasure  
Rainbows lead to a pot of gold

Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
after she saves the world  
after she saves the world  
after she saves the world

I've given to much of myself  
and now it's driving me crazy  
I'm crying out for help  
Sometimes I wish someone would just come here and save me  
Save me from myself

Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
after she saves the world  
after she saves the world  
after she saves the world  
after she saves the world  
After she saves the world

When the last key was played, she heard a faint knock on her door.

"Come in."

Scarlett, Safya, Josh and his brother entered the spacious room.

"Bella…" Saf hesitated, "we think that you should give the Cullens a chance. They left Forks to protect you, didn't they?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it. And please don't force me to do something I don't want to do." She paused. "can you call Alice for me?"

"Sure, sure!" Safya replied.

-x-

Safya found Alice looking in her closet. She cleared her throat, and the pixie jumped in surprise.

"You scared the hell outta me, Saf!"

"I have good news. Bella wants to see you. She's in her room."

"Yeey! Finally! What made her change her mind?"

"You can say we _talked_."

"I love you guys! OhmygoshI'msoexiteeeeed!" she said, jumping excitedly.

Safya smiled. "Just don't push her. If you do, she'll reject you, and for forever, this time."

"Okay." Alice said softly.

Walking the stairs, Alice thought nervously about what she was going to say to Bella, until she arrived in front of her door.

"Erm, Bella?"

"Yeah, come in, Alice."

-x-

The pixie-like vampire gasped when she opened the door. "_What the..."_

"Alice, stop it; your room is bigger."

"No-euh. Yours is definitely bigger, Isabella!" Bella groaned at the mention of her full name.

"Alice, _please _don't call me Isabella! Feels like I'm an old granny!"

"Aren't we all old people?" Both laughed. Suddenly, Bella stopped laughing. "Alice."

"Erm, yeah?"

"Please tell me how things were when your brother left me."

"Oh, Bella! Edward was like a total ghost." she grimaced. "He would always forget to hunt to feed himself, until Emmett would pin him down against the wall. He kept whispering to himself, when he thought no one was listening to him "_I left her, she's dead."_ again and again. Esme was hurting inside, knowing that nothing, absolutely nothing would make Edward better. Jasper, that idiot, would always blame himself for everything that happened that day. He said that if he hadn't jumped on you, you would still be with Edward. Even _Rosalie _was sad. _Can you believe it?_ Emmett would always try to act happy and everything, but everyone knew that deep down, he was as affected as us. As crazy as it sounds," she paused, "I actually stopped shopping. No, don't look at me like that!" she said, looking at Bella who had a shocked face, "I swear it's true! Well, I only bought the strict necessary through internet. And Carlisle, Carlisle would always stay in his study. He barely stepped out of it. Even for hunting, because we all always have bottles packed with animal blood. Yeah, it seems weird." She took a deep breath. "Bella, please forgive us. We didn't do anything. We never, ever wanted to leave. Edward made us. "_For Bella's sake_" he said. Belibell, peuh-leeez give us a chance. At least us, without Edward."

Bella sighted.

"I don't know, Alice. You're telling the truth, I can see that." Alice gave her her cutest puppy-eyed look. Bella groaned, covering her eyes with her left hand. She may be the most powerful vampire on earth, but she was still defenseless against Alice's puppy face.

"Alright, alright! I'll give you a go, you evil creature."

At those words, Alice's eyes widened, and she jumped on Bella and gave her a huge hug.

"Alice- can't breathe!"

"Nah, you don't have too." They both laughed heart fully. "Ah, Bella, it's good to have you back. So are you forgiving me?"

Bella sighted. "Duh."

"Yeeeeeesss!" the pixie did a little celebration dance. Suddenly, she eyed Bella suspiciously, "and the others, are you forgiving them? Not Edward, that's another story. I'm talking about Jaz, Esme, Carlisle and the whatever. So what about them?"

The other sighted. "_Man, sighting is becoming my new habit."_

"I guess so…"

Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the lift, near Bella's room. "Come on! We _have _to announce the good news to the others." She pushed the "Ground floor" button.

-x-

They found Esme looking at an art statue, Rose trying on some pair of red shoes, Jaz and Emmett playing on the PlayStation3, Carlisle reading one of Bella's science books, and Edward doing nothing, just staring blankly at the white ceiling. _"Tssh."_

Bella cleared her throat, and immediately, everyone present in the room looked at her. Silently, without a word, she walked swiftly to where Esme stood, and hugged her. At first, the older vampire didn't react, probably too shocked to believe what was happening. And then she hugged Bella back, with much more force.

"_I missed you, Bella."_

"I missed you too, Esme." She whispered. Next, she walked to Carlisle, and offered him her hand. Without hesitation, he shook it, eyes gleaming with hope. "I hope we'll get back to what we were before, Bella." She smiled, "you are always going to be a father figure to me, Carlisle." He smiled softly.

The brunette went to Emmett, grinned hugely, and then outstretched her arms. He gave her a huge hug and spine her around, laughing.

"It's nice having you back, sista. We have a lot to catch on."

"sure we do, broza." She replied.

Bella walked to Rosalie and before she could speak, the blonde was sobbing in her strong arms. "Bella, I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch to you back then!"

"It's alright now, Rose…"

"Friends?" the blonde looked up. Bella nodded, "Yep, friends."

The only one left, in Bella's opinion, was Jasper. She tried to give him a hug, before settling on a handshake; things were always cold between the two, back when she was human. But now that she was a vampire, she really hoped that things would change between them.

Bella ignored Edward, and joined the rest of her clan, who she didn't notice being in the room.

"You made a good choice, Bella." Scarlett whispered.

"Are you giving Edward a chance?" the other girl asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, Safya. I really don't." She didn't miss the pained look that Edward gave her.

-x-

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were sitting in the black leathery sofas, while Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap. Edward was leaning cross-legged against the wall, and Bella just sat on a creamy white poof. The rest of her family decided to gave them privacy, so they decided to go hunting.

"Bella, your house is extremely beautiful!" Esme exclaimed. "Thanks, Esme. Scarlett was the one who choose everything." Bella gestured to the room. "Oh, and by the way, do you wanna see the rest of the house?" she got up. "Please make yourself at home!"

Alice laughed.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

**A/N:** thank you for those amazing reviews. This chapter is pretty much a filler.

Sorry!


End file.
